A Very Castle Christmas Eve
by Minstrel164
Summary: Kate Beckett has to work on Christmas Eve. Castle however has other plans for his favourite detective.


_**As promised here is another Castle Christmas one shot. I hope you enjoy it.**_

A Very Castle Christmas Eve

Kate Beckett stared down at the file that she had open in front of her. She had been staring at it for some time. Realising she had been staring and not taking much in she lifted her head and sat back in her chair. She pulled her hair from her face and took in the bullpen. A small smile came to her lips.

The lights had been muted when evening had fallen. Christmas decorations were festooned all over the place brightening it up in a way that it had not been ever since she could remember. The decorations were new, donated by a certain writer.

Castle had been in last week when the decorations had come out of storage ready to be put up by a handful of dragooned volunteers. A look of shock and outrage creased his face at seeing those tired and worn out decorations. It horrified him no end and then insisted that he would take care of the decorations. And he did. The very next morning new decorations arrived. Not just for this floor but for the entire precinct.

Kate could not help but smile as she had watched Castle getting everyone involved with putting up new the decorations. His excitement and enthusiasm was contagious, it rubbed off on everyone and they had gotten into the spirit of the season, helping to put up the decorations. It was as if he had awakened long forgotten childhood memories in everyone. Kate had found it amusing to see hard bitten cynical detectives smiling or laughing as they hung tinsel from the ceiling. Even the captain had relented a little from her normal taciturn demeanour allowing her office to be decorated. The magic of Christmas sometimes did amazing things.

Kate looked across to the corner where a real Christmas tree stood in pride of place, the branches beautifully decorated with tinsel and baubles, angels and candy canes, string popcorn and smiling Santas, and arrayed with sparkling multi coloured twinkling lights. A large five point star sat atop of the tree twinkling brightly. Never again would the tired old plastic Christmas tree that had done duty for countless years be used again. This Christmas tree too had been donated by Castle. She and Castle had decorated the tree. She smiled at the memory of them having an argument of whether to include the string of popcorn. She had been against it and he was for it. In the end rather than watch him pout like a little child she relented. She was glad she did as she gazed at the tree, that made her smile even more. As she and Castle had been decorating the tree she had overheard Ryan make a remark to Esposito about it being nice seeing mom and dad decorating the tree.

Christmas carols were wafting softly from a radio someone had left on. Normally the bullpen at this time of the night would be humming with the buzz of activity but tonight it was quiet just the seasonal tunes from the radio. There were only three other people on duty. Those on duty with her, Detectives Sanchez, Carella and Martin had drawn the short straw because they were recent transfers to the squad. With a bit of luck the criminals of New York might decide to take the evening off. Kate almost shook her head at that wish. She knew from past experience crime never stopped regardless of what time of the year it was.

Kate had not intended to work through this Christmas but the Captain had dropped some unsubtle hints and Kate felt it was the right thing to do and put her hand up to work through. After all she was used to working on Christmas Eve. For many years she would volunteer to work preferring to immerse herself in work rather than dwell in the painful memories of a loved one no longer here. Christmas had never been the same after her mother had gone. She did not mind working through this Christmas as it gave Esposito and Ryan the chance to spend time with their loved ones. Her own Christmas present of sorts to her team.

Castle had been not been able to hide his disappointment when she told him that she would be working on Christmas Eve. Kate could still picture the look on his face as it comically crumbled when she broke the news to him. He had organised a Christmas Eve party at the loft and wanted her to be there. Kate wanted to be there too but as she told him, someone had to hold the fort and being a senior detective the job fell to her. She hated to disappoint him but the job came first and she was grateful that he understood that, even if he did not like it.

Kate returned to the file once more and tried to go through it. It was a cold case that she had decided to go through. They had cleared the last cast a couple of days ago and the paperwork for that case had been completed the day before. So while she waited for a body to drop she had pulled out a cold case file to go over with the faint hope of finding a new lead that might warm it up and which would lead to her to finding the killer. It was a long shot, she knew that but one never knew, after all it was Christmas and anything could happen.

After a few minutes her eyes drifted away from the file and settled on the Christmas cards that lined the edge of her desk. Her lips stretched upwards into a warm smile as her gaze settled on particular card. One that held pride of place on her desk. On the front of the card was the Gary Larsen cartoon of Santa and his sleigh crashing into the nose of a 747 Jumbo jet with a pair of pilots looking on in surprise. She picked up the card and opened it, and not for the first time today read the handwritten poem inside:

_A cold freezing wind does blow_

_as leather boots tramp across the snow._

_Fir trees, old and verdant_

_Stand tall and silent_

_Watching the old man pass by_

_As do the stars up on high._

_On the wind there is a trace of smoke_

_Of warmth and fond memories it does evoke,_

_Bringing a smile to that bearded face_

_Lending him a wise and kindly grace._

_Upon his curved and aching back_

_He carries a heavy hessian sack,_

_Filled with such wonderful toys_

_That he gives to all the girls and boys_

_Who on his travels he does meet_

_With a friendly smile he does greet._

_It is a most sacred annual task_

_One that brings such pleasure he can't mask,_

_The kindly old gentleman does undertake_

_A most important duty he would never forsake._

_For he brings happiness most clear_

_At this special time we hold dear._

_And he has for you this little gift_

_One that will make your spirit lift,_

_It is sent with much love and good cheer:  
><strong>Merry Christmas And Happy New Year<strong>_

The poem was by her favourite author and the card had been come with a present, a crystal elephant, another to add to her collection of pachyderms that decorated her desk.

Kate continued to smile as she set the card down on the desk. She expected that before the night was over she would pick up the card again and read the poem again and again. She recalled the scene in the bullpen earlier in the day.

Castle had breezed into the bullpen around mid afternoon not long after Kate had started her shift. He had her coffee in one hand and a big bag of presents slung over his shoulder. While she savoured her coffee she watched as Castle distributed the presents to everyone in bullpen. Those who weren't there would find a small present sitting on their desk when they returned. He had even left a present on the captain's desk. Kate could only wonder what he had gotten the captain.

She could only shake her head in amazement that Castle had the ability to find the right present for each person. How he could manage that she would never know. Perhaps it was his Spidey sense. She had smiled as she watched the looks of delight on the faces of her colleagues as they opened their presents.

Castle finally returned to her desk after distributing the presents he had brought and sat down in his chair. He smiled at her.

"I got something for you." He said.

"You didn't have to, Castle."

With a mischievous grin on his face he dug into his bag and produced her present. She liked the crystal elephant but she loved the poem.

"Thanks Castle," She remembered saying. "That's very sweet."

Buying a present for Castle had caused Kate no small amount of consternation. He could afford all the big ticket items and truth be told he had most of them and many he did not really need. She had to think long and hard about what to get him. As the festive holiday approached she could find nothing that seemed right. In her growing panic she had even consulted both Alexis and Martha for an idea about what Castle might like. Both Castle women assured her that it did not matter what Kate got for Castle, he would love it

It had been Martha who had put it succinctly. _"It's not the gift but the thought that counts dear. He will love whatever you get him."_

A week ago Kate found herself wandering through a book shop that specialised in first editions. Walking past the shelves of books that were well beyond her price range she grew despondent. It grew even worse when she saw a 1840 edition of _Tales Of The Grotesque And Arabesque_ by Edgar Allan Poe, Castle's favourite author. Her heart sank when she saw the price. Way too much for her regrettably.

Returning that book to the shelf Kate had resumed browsing. When she browsed almost the entire shop, finding many books that she knew would absolutely thrill him and all of them unaffordable on her cop's salary, she was ready to give up and leave the shop. Then she found it. A first edition of _A Study In Scarlet, _by Arthur Conan book that introduced Sherlock Holmes to the world. For reasons she could never explain she just knew that this was the perfect gift for Castle. The cover was a little tattered and damaged but the shop owner assured her that it could be restored with a new red Moroccan leather cover that would make it as good as new.

Her credit card took a bit of a battering over the purchase and the repair to the cover but she did not care. It was well worth the cost. Kate had picked up the book just the other day and had kept it in her drawer waiting for the right moment to give it to Castle.

Having given her present Castle had risen from his chair ready to head out.

"Wait Castle." Kate called out. "I haven't given you your present."

"You got a present for me?" Castle replied unable to hide his excitement as he sat back down.

"Of course I got you a present."

"Does it involve you being gift wrapped in a bright red ribbon with a fancy bow and not much else?" Castle grinned as his eyebrows danced up and down suggestively.

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Damn Castle, well there goes your surprise birthday present then."

Castle stared at her wide eyed in surprise.

Kate grinned as she opened her desk drawer and pulled out the present. It was wrapped in gold paper. She glanced down at it before she passed it over. She could not help but feel a little nervous as she watched him take the offered present. She bit on her lower lip.

"I hope you like it, Castle." Kate said a little hesitantly.

"I know I'm going to love it." Castle replied eagerly.

Kate knew that she had found the right present for him when she watched him unwrap the present and saw his eyes light up. She found it amusing watching the man child in him getting all excited as he tore off the wrapping paper to find the book. He ran his hand over the read leather cover almost reverentially. He smiled even more as he read the title on the spine. But it was the next moment that was truly priceless, one that she would never forget, when he opened the book to the front page and read the inscription she had written:

_To my own Dr Watson, _

_Steadfast and true,_

_Always_

KB

It was not often that Castle was left speechless. Sure, with their usual back and forth banter, a passing remark of hers could leave him momentarily speechless but this time it was different. He stared at the page for a long time open mouthed but silent, a look of amazement and wonder on his face. Kate could have sworn she saw him tearing up. Slowly he looked up at her, his face still etched with wondrous surprise.

"Wow...Thank you... Kate." Castle said in a voice choked with emotion. "This...this...is...wow."

Kate laughed at his sudden inability to be able to string sentences together.

Then slowly the look of surprise melted away and he graced her with the kind of smile that never failed warm her and turn her insides to mush. She returned his smile.

Castle rose from his chair and leaned across and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Kate." He whispered. "Best Christmas present ever."

XXX

"Hey Beckett."

Kate shook off her reveries looked up and saw Detective Frank Wilkins walk into the bullpen and head to his desk. He shed his thick coat and draped it over the back of his chair. She frowned as she watched as Detective Wilkins sit down at his desk.

"Hey Wilkins." Kate replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Where else would I be?"

"I thought you were going away?"

Detective Frank Wilkins was the longest serving detective at the 12th, so much so that he was considered part of the furniture. The standard but good natured joke was that he had first reported for duty the day 12th precinct had opened for business. Of average height with grey hair that was rapidly receding and an ever expanding paunch that his suits found it increasingly difficult to disguise. He was a couple of years from retirement. He was a good detective but never one of the high fliers, someone who did his job the best he could but never got noticed too much, and he liked it that way. He had the enviable record of never having a complaint lodged against him. He always kept an eye on the new guys making sure they settled in without too much trouble, was there to give them advice when they needed it and made sure they did not get into much trouble. Divorced with no kids or family to speak of, it was a given he would be the first to put his hand up to work through the holiday season. He had been a regular fixture working through the holiday season.

It had caused some surprise and a lot of whispered discussions amongst his colleagues when he had announced he was going away for the holidays. No one could remember the last time he wasn't going to be here during the holidays. Fewer people still could remember the last time he had taken a holiday.

"You wouldn't read about it." Wilkins said with a wearied sigh. "The guys I was going to go ice fishing with decided that they preferred to spend Christmas with their families."

"Sorry to hear that."

"What can you do, Beckett?" Wilkins shrugged his shoulders.

"So you decided to come in?"

"Better than sitting at home doing nothing."

"Okay."

"So anything happening?"

"Very quiet, so far."

"Maybe we might get lucky?" Wilkins suggested.

"One can hope." Beckett agreed as she turned back to her file.

XXX

Kate closed the cold case file and with a sigh of frustration she leaned back in her chair. Looking at her watch she saw that the time was only a little after nine. It was definitely going to be a long night she thought to herself. She looked around the bullpen. The newbies had their heads buried in files of cases they were all ready working on. Wilkins on the other hand had his feet propped up on the edge of his desk reading one of his fishing magazines.

"Hard at work I see, Wilkins." She called out.

"You know me, Beckett." Wilkins chuckled. "No rest for the wicked."

Kate laughed. She started reaching for her empty coffee mug ready to take it to the break room to fill it up from the coffee machine. She paused when the elevator bell rang out announcing the arrival of the elevator. Her eyes turned to see who it was.

The elevator doors slid open to reveal a man dressed in a Santa suit. In his hand he had a bell which he started ringing.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!" He called out in deep a baritone voice. "Merry Christmas!"

Kate rose from her desk and watched as Santa strode into the bullpen.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas." He gave a friendly wave to the other people in the bullpen but he did not stop. He walked towards Kate's desk.

"Merry Christmas!"

Kate stared at the man and then suddenly her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Behind the snow white beard and moustache and padded suit were a pair of sparkling blue eyes that she knew very well.

"Merry Christmas, Detective."

"Castle?"

"No, Santa." Castle chuckled heartily.

"Castle what are you doing here?"

Castle sat down in his chair and smiled up at his favourite detective.

"Come and sit on Santa's knee and you can tell me what a good girl you've been this year." Castle patted his knee.

"No." Kate said a little too firmly, still a little surprised at his appearance.

"All right then, come and sit on Santa's knee and tell me what a bad girl you've been." The snow white eyebrows danced up and down. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Castle." She scolded. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't Santa pay a visit to his favourite detective?"

"No, not when he has a party at his loft."

"Well..." Castle shrugged his shoulders.

Kate looked away from Castle and saw the others in the bullpen looking at them. She noticed that Wilkins had put down his fishing magazine and was smiling at her. Normally Wilkins didn't take much interest with Castle's and her banter. For some reason he was decidedly interested now, an easy smile on his face. Suspicion suddenly flared inside her.

Kate walked slowly around her desk to stand in front of Castle. She narrowed her eyes as she looked down at him.

"Castle what did you do?"

"Why do you automatically think I've done something?" Castle whined.

"Because usually you're up to something or have done something."

"Wow, you can read my like a book."

Kate fixed him with a look that could make even the cockiest suspect break down and confess.

"Castle!"

"Okay, okay."

"What have you done?"

"I managed to get you off work for the night."

"You did what?" Kate said in a raised voice. She levelled her most lethal glare at him.

"Now you can come to the party." Castle said eagerly.

Kate shook her head and looked away from his smiling gaze. She did not want him to know what kind of affect it was having on her.

"I'm working, Castle."

"Not any more, you're free to go. Isn't that great?"

"No, it's not great." Kate snapped.

Kate saw the sparkle in his blue eyes fade a little. She stepped back and returned to her seat. She put her head in her hands. She did not want to be angry with him tonight.

"I can't simply up and leave, Rick." Kate said in a restrained tone of voice. She really would have liked nothing more than to leave with Castle but she had a job to do. She had put up her hand to work. It would not be right to leave now.

"Yes you can Kate." Castle informed her. "Look, I made a few calls, gave a few promises, traded a couple of favours and pledged a sizeable donation to the Widows And Orphans fund and now you're free to go. Wilkins will hold the fort tonight."

Kate lifted her head and brushed the hair from her face. She looked over to Castle. He had removed the moustache and beard. Her emerald eyes met his steady blue eyes.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" Kate said in a resigned voice.

"Not really, no." Castle replied, the smile returned to his face.

Castle rose from his chair and held out his hand to her. Kate looked at it for a moment before her eyes travelled up to his face. Without further thought she reached out and took hold of his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. He released her hand and moved to pick up her coat that had been draped over the back of her chair and helped her into it. Then he draped her scarf around her neck. She looked at him for a moment giving him a small smile of thanks. Always a gentleman, she thought to herself. She then pulled on her gloves and gathered up her bag before looking at him and nodding as if to say she was ready.

With a smile on his face Castle offered Kate his arm which she took without hesitation.

"Ho ho ho Merry Christmas everyone." Castle called out to the remaining detectives in the bullpen as he escorted Kate to the elevator.

Once they had stepped into the elevator and the doors had closed Kate turned to look at Castle.

"You know that you are going to pay for this?"

"I expect so." Castle replied, smiling. He turned to look at her. "But do you know what, Detective?"

"What?"

"Whatever the price I have to pay it's well worth it."

"How did you bribe, Wilkins?"

"An all expenses paid two week deep sea fishing expedition to the Great Barrier Reef for him and three of his friends."

Kate could only shake her head. There was no end to the lengths that Castle would go.

Castle and Kate emerged from the precinct to stand on the front steps. Kate shivered at the blast of cold air that hit her. She had not realised that the weather had turned colder since the afternoon. She leaned even closer to Castle. A few flakes of snow were dancing about as they fell to the ground.

"Did you organise the snow fall as well, Castle?"

"Don't think I didn't try." Castle said with a laugh.

Her eyes then fell to the horses and carriage that were standing by the side walk right in front of the precinct. She was more than a little surprised to see there was a team of eight horses ready to pull the red and green coloured carriage. Both horses and carriage were festooned in Christmas decorations. The driver standing by the open door was dressed in a costume that could have come straight from the movie Elf. She turned to looked at Castle and found him grinning. Her eyebrows rose up questioningly.

"Really, Castle...a horse drawn carriage?"

"I tried to get a sleigh and reindeer." Castle replied. "But do you know how difficult it is to get a permit? Not even the Big Cheese could help me with that."

"I wonder why?"

"I know, right?" Castle said. "So a horse drawn carriage it is and for tonight these magnificent steeds are named after Santa's reindeer."

Kate could not help but laugh at what Castle had done. It was typical Castle, over the top but sweet.

The driver in the elf suit smiled as he helped Kate into the carriage. She settled herself into the back seat Castle quickly joined her and sat next to her. Picking up a blanket he draped it over their legs. Kate smiled as she leaned into him. Castle had not finished. Moving about he found what he was looking for. Turning back to Kate he put a red and green elf hat on her head pulling it down until it covered her freezing ears. Kate smiled her thanks. Castle looked at her and smiled at how cute she looked.

"Kate did you really think that I would have my favourite detective working on Christmas Eve?"

"It's my job, remember?"

"All the same I couldn't have you working tonight, not while all our family and friends are gathered together. It wouldn't have felt right."

_Our friends and family? _Kate shifted her head a little so that she could see Castle's face. She saw the earnest expression on his face.

"Considering the kind of year you've had..."

"We've had." Kate corrected him.

Castle nodded his head. "We've had." He agreed. "No one deserves some Christmas cheer more than you."

Kate turned her head to look at the uniformed officers coming and going from the precinct. She recognised several of them and saw them smiling at her. No doubt a fresh rumour would be doing the rounds of the house. She should have felt embarrassed at being the centre of attention but it surprised her when she realised that she wasn't.

Her eyes fell to her side of the carriage and to the plastic mistletoe that decorated the door. A smile came to her face as she reached over and removed a sprig.

"Rick?"

"Mmmm?"

Castle looked at her and then followed her gaze up to see her holding the sprig of mistletoe above their heads. Returning to her luminous green eyes he saw the unspoken question they asked. A smile broke across his face as his blue eyes answered her. He leaned down and kissed her. Soft and gentle at first but with growing intensity with each passing heartbeat. Eventually they broke apart. The intensity of the kiss left them both feeling dizzy and elated.

"Merry Christmas, Rick." Kate said in a soft but breathless tone.

"Merry Christmas, Kate."

Castle smiled. He stole a quick kiss.

"Now, shall we go?" Castle ventured happily. "I don't want to leave mother alone with the eggnog for too long."

Kate smiled and nodded her head. She pressed herself even closer to Castle and draped an arm across him.

"Okay Buddy, let's get this show on the road." He called out.

The driver slowly turned around to look at Castle.

"The name's Fred, Mr Castle." He said good naturedly.

"Not tonight it's not. Tonight your name is Buddy!"

Fred laughed before he turned to face the front.

"Now Dasher, now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen!" Castle called out. "On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen!"

With a gentle but firm slap across their backs from the reins the horse team slowly jerked into motion and pulled away from the kerb and slowly made their way down the street.

"_Dashing through the streets, in an eight horse open sleigh, oh what fun we'll have..."_

"Castle!"

"What? Too much?"

"A little..."

"Too late for that..._oh what fun we'll have, laughing all the way...!"_

Finis

_**Well what did you you think of this effort?**_

Con


End file.
